Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206185737
No, no..." Todd patted Gretta's shoulder reassuringly. "That's normal. You're... very turned on. I take it your, uh, lady gear changed too?" "Lady gear?" The crocodile snorted sarcastically. "Yeah. Well, I don't know. I mean, it feels different, but so does the rest of me. I never... I've never... how could I? I mean." She wriggled her scaly fingers in the air and looked more embarrassed. "These are new, know what I mean?" "Oh." Todd blinked. "So you, never..." "No." The croc woman shook her head. "And I... need to do something about this. I can't concentrate." "Can... can I see? Would that freak you out?" Todd couldn't believe they were here, but his poor croc girl needed orgasm. At the very least, he could show her what to do. And... stuff. "No, no. Take a look. It's nothing sexual, or weird. I mean, you're just helping me, right?" The croc let out a nervous sigh and spread her legs, showing off her equipment. It was a strange mixture of familiar human shape, and something very unfamiliar to Todd. There were rosy pink lips, dripping with lube, a clit, a urethra, and then a totally alien hole that had two entirely different passages deep set inside. And whatever that was, one of those holes was pouring. Whatever misgivings Todd had were replaced by curiosity. "Can... I touch?" He asked innocently. "I guess so!" Gretta blinked. "Just be gentle, I kind of irritated myself." "Here, let's see what you like." Todd reached forward with a gentle finger and gingerly, carefully, touched her clit. The croc's reaction was instantaneous. She gasped deeply and began to tremble as her lust grew even higher. Very carefully, experimentally, Todd pressed down on her hot button and watched as the crocodile tensed hard and more slick lube drooled from her pussy. Her tail kicked out behind her, nearly slapping Todd's legs out from under him, and she let out a bestial moan. "Okay. So that's good." Gretta gasped. "I think... I think I can... I want to try myself." "Sure, sure." Todd backed away, wiping his finger of her reptilian love juices, but now he wanted to watch her. Gretta smiled, seeing the human's interest, and tried to repeat what he had done to her. She fingered her clit with a fingertip. That felt good. Then she rubbed it. That felt really good! And then she pinched her clit between her fingers. That felt AMAZING! Soon enough, her experimenting turned to masturbation, as she toyed with her clit between her long powerful fingers. Gretta moaned, thrashed, and began to tense up as she played with herself. The longer she touched and squeezed, the better and better it felt. "Ohhhh, Todd...." She panted. "Thank you." "Uh, the pleasure is all yours." The human was watching the display with increasing arousal, watching the sexy crocodile woman work herself on. And then, suddenly, surprised by the feeling, Gretta's eye shot open and she bucked against her own hand feverishly. "Oh shit!" The crocodile cried. "W-What's... what's happening?!" "Keep going!" Todd urged. Gretta nodded, drove it home, and suddenly a wall of orgasm slammed into the big croc girl. She roared her delight as a fiery climax ripped through her transformed body, and for a full two minutes she came. Harder and harder. Until at last, spent, dripping, she leaned back on the floor and tried to catch her heavy breath. "Whoaaaa." Gretta sighed, rubbing herself all over, still wet and horny. "That was... wow. I like that." "But you're... still..." Todd gaped. "Do you need more?" "Oh, I know what I need, Todd." The croc girl rolled over to face the crouching human, and kneeled in front of him. "What do you think, buddy? You wanna try me out?" "Huh?!" Todd gaped. "You mean..." "Oh, don't be coy." The reptile grinned. "I want more. And I want it from you."